


Question, Answer, Question

by scarvesandjumpers



Series: And I put ribbons in her hair, for she is worth the tangles [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarvesandjumpers/pseuds/scarvesandjumpers
Summary: A picnic leads to a question. The question leads to more.





	Question, Answer, Question

They walked arm and arm, the smell of nameless flowers and the harsh chromatic tang of blood staining the air. The Doll's jointed fingers rested on Eudora's bare arm, bone-white on dark brown skin, and Eudora felt her lips curl into a smile. A basket was hooked in the Doll's arm, filled with food and drink for Eudora (though she wasn't sure how she acquired it).They reached a quiet, empty patch of grass, and Eudora shook out her coat, laying it on the grass before taking the Doll's hand and helping her lower onto the ground, her pretty dress unspoiled by the damp earth.

“ This was a lovely idea, my pet,” Eudora sighed, resting weary, tired bones as she sank to the ground as well, heeled boots digging into the dirt and grass outside of her torn and stained black leather coat. The Doll's lips curled ever-so-slightly at the corners, and she pulled from the basket a plate, some cutlery, and other such pomp. There was a roast rack of something and a little pitcher of cool, clean water, a hunk of bread and cheese and a bottle of wine. Eudora hadn't eaten in what felt like years, and she wondered if her jaw would remember its place, how to move, if her body would even be able to process it now. 

“ You've seemed drained, Good Hunter,” replied the Doll. “Lost. I thought this might bring you back to your home, at least in some way.” She plated the bread and meat and poured her a glass of water, then presented both to her with her head bowed. Eudora's smile grew, and she leaned in to press a peck to her cheek. 

“ The fact that you think of me at all is relief enough, my lovely,” Eudora cooed. The Doll wasn't capable of blushing, but her smile was telling enough, small and shy and slight. The Doll watched her with curiosity as she tore the meat, cheese, and bread into pieces, matching them together into something of a bite-sized sandwich. At times it was unnerving having such a calm, quiet, but intense focus on her, but Eudora still cherished it. It was easy to lose sight of who she was – or rather, what. 

Eudora rarely felt like a woman these days, just a machine that dies and kills. It was a breath of fresh air to sit and eat. Her jaw ached as she chewed, but the taste of the salted meat and sharp cheese made her melt. Gods above, how she'd missed  _ food.  _

“ Do you approve of its taste, Good Hunter?” The Doll asked, head tilting to the side as Eudora let out a little sound of pleasure. Eudora, mouth full, nodded enthusiastically. 

“ Without hesitation, yes.” She reached out, touched the Doll's knee through her dress, and squeezed. “Thank you for thinking of this, my dearest. You do know how to care for this wicked Hunter, don't you?” Eudora gave her a cheeky grin as the Doll puffed up at her self-deprecation. 

“ It is my duty to look after you, Good Hunter. Just as it is my... pleasure.” The Doll's porcelain fingers rested softly on Eudora's, the joined digits resting on her knee. Eudora smoothed her thumb along the stitching of her dress, the fabric oddly stiff. Eudora ate in silence, her gaze resting on their joined fingers, a ball of nerves taking home in her gut that she simply could not explain. The Doll gripped her hand ever-so-slightly tighter, and Eudora's heart swelled. 

She went without thought. Eudora put aside the plate on her lap and shoved her way across the coat in the grass, her thighs flush with the Doll's. The Doll's head jerked up in surprise at the sudden movement, a calm, curious question in her eyes. 

So Eudora answered.

The Doll's lips were cold against hers. It was an answer, yes, but there was a still question to the action, a caution that felt startlingly nostalgic, and a fear that followed the Doll's unnatural stillness to her kiss. She cupped the back of the Doll's head, the bonnet stiff under her strong fingers, and pulled her closer. Her tongue parted her lips, brushing over the Doll's; it was cold and hard, but there was a slight give, a fleshy softness layered over the hard china.

Still, the Doll did not move. 

Guilt and regret filled Eudora. She pulled back from the kiss, biting at her full lips, and searched the Doll's face for anything she could recognize. She wasn't even sure what she wanted. What did people look for in another's face when they kiss?

A kiss is a confession, a declaration, that much Eudora remembered. And the Doll's face was blank. The Hunter wondered - had she even heard her? Hear her answer, hear her question? 

The thought barely entered her mind before the Doll leaned in and pressed her cold, unmoving lips against Eudora's once more. It was a quick peck, gentle, but it was still an answer. 

_ Yes, Good Hunter. I did. _

 


End file.
